


La cura a un silenzio impacchettato

by Fuuma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Missing Scene, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: [SPOILER ENDGAME]Il viaggio è trascorso in silenzio. La mano di Clint è rimasta stretta in quella di Natasha (i guanti ancora umidi di pioggia, gli abiti che hanno gocciolato sul sedile), ma il suo sguardo si è incastrato al riflesso sul finestrino del jet, cercando negli orli sfocati del paesaggio un'allucinazione...





	La cura a un silenzio impacchettato

Il viaggio è trascorso in silenzio. La mano di Clint è rimasta stretta in quella di Natasha (i guanti ancora umidi di pioggia, gli abiti che hanno gocciolato sul sedile), ma il suo sguardo si è incastrato al riflesso sul finestrino del jet, cercando negli orli sfocati del paesaggio un'allucinazione: il volto di Laura e le risate dei ragazzi.

L'ha guardato vagare per i corridoi del quartier generale – un cane sciolto senza più padrone, nè famiglia. Dietro di lui impronte bagnate, che al mattino sarebbero svanite.

_Cinque anni fa aveva avuto paura fosse successo anche a lui: scomparso come un'impronta ormai asciutta._

La propria stanza si trova a una porta di distanza.

Entra con un passo. Chiude gli occhi. Sorride. Alle sue spalle arriva il fresco odore di pioggia giapponese e lo spazio accanto a lei, che fino a quel momento è rimasto vuoto, si riempie di nuovo di Clint.

Di parole non ne hanno bisogno. Basta il contatto delle loro mani che si ritrovano anche nel buio. Si incrociano, si incastrano e nella carezza callosa dei polpastrelli, Clint le chiede di restare con lui. Nessuno conosce i segni che la solitudine ti lascia addosso meglio di Natasha; si imprimono dietro agli occhi e _ti guardano_ , ti ascoltano dormire, ti svegliano nel mezzo della notte e fanno la conta di quello che hai perso o non hai mai avuto. Clint aveva tutto e ha perso tutto. Ha lasciato anche il proprio arco, infilzato in un parco ai piedi di un bersaglio colpito da sua figlia cinque anni prima.

Natasha annuisce, si muove verso il letto e lo trascina con sé.

L'uomo la segue per imitazione – per troppo tempo sono stati solo lui e la sua katana e quando Natasha siede al bordo del materasso, Clint deve ricalibrare i movimenti, riprendere misure che facciano rientrare anche lei nel proprio spazio vitale. Ma nel momento in cui le torna vicino, i muscoli hanno già ricordato cosa fare: si volta a occhi chiusi e poggia la fronte alla sua.

Il respiro di Natasha è leggero, ha la consistenza di una parola non pronunciata. Gli solletica la punta del naso e si deposita tra le labbra, come un bacio mai scambiato, rimasto sospeso nel tempo ad attendere un momento che non è mai stato quello giusto tra loro. Clint le raccoglie la nuca nel palmo e piega la testa. Natasha non ha bisogno di istruzioni per capire cosa voglia, è la stessa cosa che vuole lei: un po' di pace. Non il silenzio tormentato che Thanos ha impacchettato per il mondo, quella non è pace, quella è impotenza, consapevolezza, è la resa dopo il lancio di una moneta da cui è uscito _croce_.

La pace la trovano ora, fugace e fragile, mentre Natasha si sdraia e Clint le poggia la testa al seno. I suoi vestiti aprono aloni umidi sul suo corpo e tra le lenzuola, ma non sarà un po' d'acqua a lavare via il sangue di cui entrambi sono macchiati.

Natasha gli avvolge la nuca tra le braccia, gli passa una mano tra i capelli e gli preme l'indice sul lato rasato, per seguire il piccolo solco di una vecchia cicatrice.

Clint si riabitua pian piano alla sua presenza. Le accarezza i fianchi, le ruba calore e, con l'orecchio premuto al suo petto, le ruba anche battiti di cuore. Sono anni che non ne sente uno _vivo_ , perfino il proprio ha smesso di battere per iniziare a perdere sabbia, come una clessidra a cui abbiano tolto il fondo. Ha aspettato che si consumasse, ma Natasha è arrivata prima, pronta a salvarlo un'altra volta.

Di cosa sia significato _tutto quello_ per lei può solo immaginarlo, ma il dolore lo ha reso egoista, lo ha svuotato, lo ha riempito di naftalina e ha impermeabilizzato il suo interesse. Di cosa sia significato per lei non glielo chiede e non vuole sapere. Quello che vuole è una cura per entrambi, un momento per tornare a sentire qualcosa che non sia il sangue drenato dal suo cuore o gli echi di un mondo all’improvviso divenuto troppo vasto.

Qualcuno che lo conosca abbastanza da sapere in che ordine risistemare quell'accozzaglia di pezzi che gli sono rimasti e in cui non si riconosce più.

Si stringe a Natasha, si seppellisce nel suo abbraccio, in un profumo dolce che gli ricorda Budapest e che, al contempo, è completamente diverso, come i propri ricordi di quei giorni.

Nessuno dei due dorme quella notte; ad occhi chiusi si ricaricano dell'esistenza l'uno dell'altra e quando l'alba grattugiata dalla tenda ricopre di punti dorati l'intreccio dei loro corpi, Clint parla a voce rauca. «Se qualcuno doveva riuscirci, non potevi che essere tu.»

«Riuscire a fare cosa?»

Clint alza la testa, gli abiti che gli si sono ghiacciati addosso. Sorride, avvicina le labbra a quelle di Natasha e sulla sua bocca appoggia la risposta, gliel'affida come un segreto e come tale non lo condividerà con nessun altro.

«A ridarmi speranza.»

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho ancora superato la morte di Natasha e non è un caso se con questa fic non lo sfioro nemmeno quel momento. E' ambientata nella notte in cui Nat ritrova Clint a Tokyo e lo riporta indietro e, per quanto li shippi con tutto il cuore, ho deciso per questa volta di mantenere tra loro un amore del tutto platonico.


End file.
